Professor Layton : A Day in the life of a Professor
by thesims66
Summary: What happpens when a tV crew films Layton and co.?
1. Chapter 1: The Crew appears

Professor Layton : A day in the life of a Professor

It all started normally enough. Layton , Luke, Emmy, and Flora where watching TV. It was there favorite show "Puzzle across the World"

"I love this show" Luke said with happiness. "As do I dear boy, but please do not shout like that". "Sorry" Luke apologized Emmy and Flora where trying there best to solve the many puzzles that where given to them on the show. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Everyone got up to answer it, Layton opened to door and saw a grinning TV host with about 5 cameramen. Layton garbed the tip of his hat and welcomed them, but asked where they are here. "We're filming a new show called " A day in the life of a Professor" Luke looked around at his friends, who where just as confused as he was. Layton finally asked, " What are you going to do?" The host chimed in "we are going to film your every day lives for 10 weeks, So just pretend we aren't here, aside form us asking you questions got it?" Layton got slightly angry, "I did not sign up for this!" "true YOU didn't a Dean Delmona did" Layton just look at the floor and sighed "Thanks alot Dean!"

**So there's your story Layton and co are going to be in a reality type show. This is my first fanfic so please be nice! This is also the first chapter of…who knows? Hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Layton Lays Down some Rules

Professor Layton : A Day in the Life of a Professor

Part 2: Layton lays down the rules

"Ok so what you are telling me is that for 10 weeks you will be filming us show everyone in London or daily lives?" Asked a confused Flora. "Right you got it!" Said the host being as corny he could. Emmy leaned over to Layton and whispered " I'm already getting tired of the idea" "Agreed whispered Layton (while still trying to stay gentlemanly.) The host explained more " We will also be hiding cameras in your house." Luke got felt a slight unease " Hidden, but how will we act naturally if we KNOW we're all going to be filmed?" "Just pretend the cameras aren't there!"

"fine, go ahead" said a slightly angry Layton. (_Later that day)_ Emmy and Luke where playing a game of poker with animal crackers instead of chips. Then from in Flora's bedroom they herd "NO ABSOLUTY NOT!" Emmy and Luke both shot up to see what all the commotion was. It was Layton arguing (but still keeping his gentlemanly way intact.) " I will NOT allow you to put Hidden cameras in Flora and Luke's rooms!" The host was getting nervous "B-But it's for the show!" Layton continued his verbal assault on the annoying host, " But NOT in the kids bedrooms, scratch that IN ANYONES BEDROOMS!" The Host got even more nervous " OO

-Ok but what if you give YOU guys the ability to turn the bedroom cameras off and before you we don't put any in bathrooms, that would be immoral!"

"Fine" sighed a still angry Layton. The Host then said "Great tomorrow up the cameras, and remember try to act naturally." The Host and his crew them left. Emmy and Layton were rubbing there heads " I'll ask the Dean why he signed us up for this!"

**Chapter 2 done and already some tension! How to rest off group react? Find out next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Layton ask the Dean

Professor Layton: A Day in the Life of a Professor

Chapter 3 : The "reality" is about to begin

Emmy, Flora and Luke. Were waiting for the crew to appear. While Layton was head towards Dean Delomna's office, Layton knocked on his office door. "Come in" Layton walked in. "Ahh, Layton what brings you here?" Layton cleared his throat and said, ' Hello Dean, I want to know why you sign my friends and I up for a 10 week "reality" show filming? Dean stared at his floor as if trying to find the best answer, "Because you need more media attention." Layton silently groaned at his answer, "But EVERYBODY knows who I am!" "Right" Dean answered with a smile to looked like he finally stumped Layton. " Everyone in LONDON knows but only few people in AMERICA know you!"

Layton tried to say something but was cut off by Dean, "Come on Layton just for 10 weeks." Layton was still slightly unhappy. Dean then knew what to say, " After the 10 weeks are up you may get cases or better yet more _puzzles!"_ Layton fix the brim of his hat liking this idea of new puzzles, " All right I'll play along for 10 weeks." Layton left Deans office, thinking about the possibility of new puzzles.

_(Later at Layton's office during the meeting between Layton and Dean) _The host and his crew had arrived. Emmy, Luke and Flora where watching them set up the "hidden cameras" The host searched the room "Uhh, where's Layton at "he's at a meeting with the Dean" Luke answered. _(5 minutes later) _Layton showed up and saw the host with a big cheesy grin on his face. The host said " Tomorrow we will shot the promo's" then they all left. " This is going to be a long 10 weeks" Luke said with a sigh. "Yes it is my boy, yes it is"


	4. Chapter 4: Anger Sets In

Professor Layton : A day in the life of a professor

Layton and co. where waiting for the corny host to show up. Luke attitude changed form angry/confused to him eager to be on TV, Flora was eager as well. The others?, not so much. Finally the Host showed his face grinning as wide as ever. Emmy leaned of to Layton and whispered "Good to know he sill has his ego with him!" Layton could only laugh (which so loud that the host got a little angry.) "I have good news!" Emmy bolted up with excitement "You're leaving?" Now the host was even MORE angry, "Not even close Ernie!" "IT"S EMMY GET IT RIGHT YOU OVERLY HAPPY JERK!" The host was offended, but apologized _Sort of_ "No when was walking back to your home I saw 3 men that said they both know you all" Everyone looked a each confused. "Come in guys, by the way I told them about your BIG event and the all wanted in, but 2 of them wanted to and I quote "Destroy Layton" The Layton co. sighed heavily they knew who the 2 of the 3 men where. Descole, Don Palo and Clive came through the door (Clive being the only friend in the group). "Hello Layton so nice to see you" said Descloe in his usual manner. "AHH CLAYTON I finally got where I want you" Laughed Don Palo who was mocking Layton. "Hey guys they weirdo with the store-bought teeth said that had your own SHOW now I'm in!" Clive happily said. The host asked everyone to sit on the couch (everyone making sure to keep Descloe and Don Palo away from Layton )

"Okay" the host eager stated I told the newcomers about the rules and with that… DAY 1 BEGINS!" The host then left along with his crew. (Day 1)

Descole and Don Palo was trying to exact revenge on Layton. "So 10 weeks huh?" asked Clive. Yes Emmy answered 10 LONG WEEKS of hidden camera fun!" Emmy said with snark in her voice trying to be loud enough so Joy Boy would hear. After 3 minutes they all went on with there daily tasks. "Give me my hat Descole!" shouted Layton. "First say that I am 1,0000000% better then you." "That's mathematically impossible!" Layton yelled back. "Don't care SAY IT" Layton had enough and kneed Desolce in a very painful place, causing him to drop the hat. "MY HAT" Layton was thrilled to have his top hat back" The rest of day 1 had more chaos mostly involving Don Palo trying to get revenge on Layton. (Day 1 over).


	5. Chapter 5 Luke learns a new word

Professor Layton: A day in the Life of a Professor

(Just to let my readers know I will be skipping days and possibly weeks otherwise my story will get boring)

(DAY 5) Emmy was in the middle of a game of chess with the Professor, "Checkmate" said Layton with triumph in his voice. " How many times have you beat be so far!" asked Emmy, "138 times" Layton boasted, And it's only been 10 minutes." Layton chuckled to himself. Flora and Luke where playing Scrabble, Luke was winning but then Flora saw a word in the dictionary that she never seen before but thought she could get some serious points with it. " 34 points I'm winning!" Flora said with excitement, Luke however was confused as to what the word was. "Hey Clive how is this word pronounced?" he asked Clive. Clive took once look at the word and got really quiet all except for a very loud 'PROFESSOR" in a somewhat tattletale like voice. "Stop shouting Clive what is it", Look at the word Luke made in his Scrabble game. Emmy upon hearing walked over to the board as well. "Clive it's just a game what possible reason is there to yell so loud?" Layton and Emmy both looked down at the "colorful" word that Luke made. They both where stunned at what the word was, "Luke who taught you that word!?" Luke pointed at Don Palo and Descole trying to look innocent,

"We should have guessed" Layton with gritted teeth. Layton went over to 2 "teachers" while Luke and Flora asked Emmy why the word made Layton so mad, " Well that word is um…illegal to use in the game." Emmy sighed as if she narrowly dodged a bullet. Layton meanwhile was calmly yelling at Descole and Don Palo, "Luke and Flora are still young why would you put the word in his dictionary?" "We were bored plus, it's fun to watch the gullible rats fall for a easy trick!" Layton once again got mad at the 2 pranksters, "Emmy I think these 2 need a lesson in what happens when they anger me" Emmy smiled devilishly, "Of course Hearshel!" Emmy reached into a bag full of girly cosmetics. "I'm going to make to 2 pretty hahaha!" "NOOOOOOO" Desole and Don Palo both screamed.

(Day 5 Over)


	6. Chapter 6 : Pranks and Anger

Professor Layton : A day in the life of a professor

(Week 2 Day 3) Don Poalo and Descole where thinking of ways to trick Emmy under a bucket of glue tied to a string hanging on the ceiling. "Emmy could you come here for a second?" asked Descole. "Not a chance if you're trying to trick me, It wont work I can see the bucket." Meanwhile Luke and Clive were trying to sneak into the Professor's office and "borrow" some hint coins for a tough puzzle. "SHHH don't make a noise Luke!" Clive whispered. Luke nodded and followed his larger clone. However before they could get to hint coin box, Layton was there in front of it. "What are you 2 doing?" Luke and Clive both started to get nervous, But Clive spoke up, "Uhh we where looking for a….."_ think Clive THINK_ We are looking for a fossil. Layton knew Clive was lying. "Why do you need one of my fossils?" Before Clive could even open his mouth to answer Luke suddenly shouted the truth. " WE CAME INTO YOUR OFFICE TO TAKE YOUR HINT COINS FOR A PUZZLE THAT IS TO HARD EVEN FOR ME!" "Were dead" Clive said while glaring at Luke. The 2 trouble makers thought a " Layton Lecture" but were surprised when he handed them 2 small bags of hint coins. "If you needed Hint Coins you cloud have asked, I would have gladly let you use them. All of a sudden the 3 herd a loud voice " DON POLAO DESCOLE!" They went back into the living room to see Emmy covered in glue and trying to chase after the two "artists"

But she was stuck to the floor. Flora got mad at the two and demanded they apologize. They did not. So the rest of the day involved everyone (but Don Polao and Descole) trying to scrap Emmy of the floor. (Week 2 Day 3 over)


	7. Chapter 7: Pushing Layton's Buttons

Professor Layton: A Day in the life of a professor

(Week 3 Day 5) Don Polao and Descole and even Clive were planning to see if the Professor could still stay in his gentlemanly status even when angered.

They were searching for items the Professor liked, Clive saw something and proceeded to yell out " Hey look I found a box of RARE TEA" That got Layton's attention, "Please put that down it is very rare and hard to find so…" Before he could even finish his plea, He herd a loud CRASH "Oops Clive said while unconvincingly trying to hold back a laugh. Layton's eye twitched " mmmmm-y rrrrr-rare tttt-tea. "Please stop Layton said while crying slightly, but his pleas where not answered. SMASH CRASH BASH uuhh…TEA CUP BREAKING SOUNDS. Layton stood there silently swearing to the 3 vandals. Emmy and the rest of the group saw what was happening and walked over to Layton. Luke was first to speak up, " It's just tea Professor calm down please. Layton sighed " you are right my boy it is just tea it can't can any wor—" Before Layton could even calm down he herd Descole say Ooooh look HINT COINS, Then Don Polao along with Clive said Look at the really neat DINOSAUR FOSSIL! SMASH CRASH BREAK CRUNCH STOMP CRUSH. The Fossil breaking caused dust to form. " Now for the box of HINT COINS I just gonna toss them into the dumpster conveniently outside if the window said Clive with a evil sounding voice, And so he did ALL of Layton's hint coins now belonged to the dumpster. Layton stood shaking his fists say the first part calmly to Emmy " Can you please take Luke and Flora into in their rooms and shut the doors?" "Of course" Emmy Said with fear in her Voice. Layton waited until he herd a door shutting. " Emmy decided to join Luke and Emmy to cover their ears. Luckily she did not have to as a train was pulling into station covering up Layton's words. "YOU 3 ARE A BUNCH OF _DING DING DING DING_ I THAUGHT YOU WERE ABOVE THIS CLIVE I CAN UNDERSTAND DON POALO AND DESCOLE DOING THAT BUT NOT YOU. YOU 3 ARE GOING TO REPLACE EVERTHING, YOU ARE NOTING BUT _HONK HONK HONK BEEP BEEP BEEP_ NOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS NOWWWWWWWWWW! Needles to say Layton was angry.

(Week 3 Day 2 over)


End file.
